


A Bump in the Night

by MELTcorp



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: After all that Angst I needed some fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Found Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MELTcorp/pseuds/MELTcorp
Summary: Corin wakes up to a noise and he has no doubt on who is causing it.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret), Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 288





	A Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> Just a little domestic fluff piece to counter all the angst you all keep feeding me. You know who you are.

A sound instantly wakes Corin up. At least, that’s what he thinks is what woke him up. He’s still a bit disoriented from the abrupt wake up and no other sound is coming forth as he continues to listen for a follow up noise. His eyes are still closed, the lack of motivation to open them has him guessing that it hasn’t even been a full sleep rotation. 

Slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings, he realizes one by one that he’s lying on his stomach, left side of his face is squished into his pillow deep enough that the creases will leave marks, sheets are somehow tangled around his legs, and left arm is flung haphazardly out over something warm next to him. 

That last realization brings a small, secret smile across his face. Shifting around so that he is facing the source of the warmth, eyes sluggishly blinking open and legs curling up close, he tightens his hold slightly on the body next to his as he sleepily focuses on the man next to him. 

Despite the helmet’s face slightly turned away from him, he can still tell that the Mandalorian is still peacefully asleep. He’s lying on his back with his left arm resting on his own chest, parallel to Corin’s arm wrapped over his stomach. 

Corin takes a deep breath in contentment as he closes his eyes again, hoping to get back to sleep. No sooner does he close his eyes is when he hears the sound again, shocked that he even forgot about it in the first place. 

Guess that’s the kind of bad luck he gets for being distracted so easily. 

Though, he’s not complaining about the distraction itself. 

He, regrettably, takes his arm away from his Din’s warmth in order to stretch out fully, a muted groan escaping his mouth, before getting up to investigate the source of the noise. It sounded like a small thump of a blunt, metallic object, followed by a skittering, and more, tinier thumps of a pattern similar to footsteps. 

Practically rolling his eyes, Corin has an idea of where the sound is coming from, and _who_ is making it. He leaves his and Din’s room to meander over to the cargo space where, sure enough, he finds the source. 

“And what are you up to now, little one?” He asks, arms crossed trying to come off as stern, but feels like he’s failing as he fights his lips from curling up in an amused smirk. 

Right arm raised up over its head, palm facing out, the child’s focus is derailed as he jumps in surprise at Corin’s voice, the metallic ball that was just floating in the air comes crashing down in clanging thumps against the Razor Crest’s floor, rolling away from the little Force-user. Big brown eyes look in his direction with a startled look in them. 

There’s a silence between them as the ball eventually stops rolling, the sound abruptly cut off. 

The child breaks the silence with a small murmur of a whine as it drops its arm down and turns fully toward Corin. 

He continues to hold firm in his stern discipline, but is proven wrong by his bad luck once again. 

The child now holds _both_ arms up in a similar matter as its done countless times before. 

And every single time, Corin gives in. He can’t resist this child. His child. 

Letting out a heavy sigh in mock annoyance, he drops his arms to his sides and strides the couple steps closer to his child. Without hesitating, he bends down to pick the little one up and hugs it against his chest, all while still staring into his child’s eyes. 

He reaches one hand up to lightly play with the end of one of its ears. 

“What are we going to do with you, huh?” He lightly teases, to which the child replies with a soft ‘coo’ and surges forward to bury its face into his collar. He hears a small giggle come from his collar right after, a chuckle leaving his mouth in response. “Troublemaker...” He affectionately states and buries his face in the top of his child’s head. “You take after your father.” 

“He says, in reference to himself.” A strong, welcoming voice quips from behind Corin, almost making him jerk in surprise, but stops himself in time, careful with the cuddling child in his arms. Instead, he smoothly turns to meet the easy stare of a visored helmet. 

The ex-stormtrooper smiles teasingly at him, about to counter back but stops short when the Mandalorian decides to take the opportunity to close the space between them. Corin feels a hand rest over his own that is holding the child’s back. Din’s other hand smooths over the left side of his face, chuckling as he does so. His thumb starts rubbing back and forth on his cheek. 

“What?” He questions quietly, wondering why he’s being laughed at. 

Stopping his thumb’s motions, Din’s hand continues to lay on his cheek. “You’ve got creases on your face from your pillow.” He chuckles some more in amusement. 

Corin rolls his eyes. “Oh, har har. Go ahead, keep laughing.” He vaguely threatens in a playful manner, lips curved up in a grin, knowing that his Mandalorian wouldn’t take him seriously. 

His chuckles gradually die out as his hand moves from his face to grip the small hairs at the back of his neck. Then, he feels a slight pull from that hand. 

Knowing what is coming, the ex-stormtrooper closes his eyes and moves along with the guiding hand until his forehead settles against the Beskar forehead opposite of him. A tension he hadn’t been aware of before leaves his body as his shoulders slump and he learns further into Din’s presence. 

“Gar ba'slanar, Cyar'ika.” The Mandalorian whispers accusingly at him. A tiny shiver reverberates through his entire body at the nickname, loving the word more and more every time. 

He can almost hear the pout in his voice, and he wants to tease him for it. However, he holds off, loving the moment too much. 

“Nu draar.” He replies emphatically, Mando’a heavy on his tongue as the language is still new to him. 

He opens his eyes in confusion when he feels Din pull away from him. In answer to his silent question, he reaches for both of Corin’s arms, which are still wrapped tightly around the sleeping child, and lightly grips them. Thumbs rub circles into the spot just above his elbows as Corin is guided forward. 

“Yaimpar.” He hears Din softly murmur under his breath as the Mandalorian continues to stare at him and walk backwards toward their room, dragging Corin along. 

Not that he’d stop him. 

Not that he would _ever_ stop him. 

“Ratiin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Gar ba'slanar, Cyar'ika - You leave (you left), Beloved  
> Nu draar - No way. Absolutely not. Never in a million years. Not on your life. (Emphatic disagreement and doubt. Lit: Not never. Double negatives used for emphasis.)  
> Yaimpar - Return  
> Ratiin - Always
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
